The Ecstasy of Gold
by stocktonwood
Summary: Dean's got his eye on the prize but so does his opponent. The enemy is clever, quick and ruthless, but so is Dean and he's got a trick or two up his sleeve that he doubts even his worthy rival will expect. Pairings: Dean/Gabriel Rating for very mild coarse language.


_**Notes**_**:** This story takes place in a future sometime after season seven, where Dean has returned from Purgatory and Dean has entered into a romantic relationship with the Archangel Gabriel, who has been returned to life.

This one was written as part of a music challenge: I put my playlist on shuffle and wrote a drabble for whatever came up.

Title taken from and inspired by the song, "_**L'Estasi dell'Oro"**_ (_**The Ecstasy of Gold**_) by Ennio Morricone.

_**Pairings**_: Dean Winchester/Gabriel (established)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters who appear in Supernatural, I just like to play with 'em every once in a while. I also do not own the rights to the song "_**L'Estasi dell'Oro"**_ (_**The Ecstasy of Gold**_).

* * *

Dean narrowed his eyes as across the table from him, his opponent shifted anxiously.

It was a feint, Dean could tell. A too obvious twitch of his enemy's fingers meant to betray an impending burst of movement, but Dean knew his opponent too well to fall for it.

It was a feint, nothing more, so he stayed still and watchful and waited for a sign that his enemy was truly on the move.

Across from him, his opponent smirked sharply; he knew that Dean had seen through his act and he'd been grudgingly impressed.

But grudging respect wasn't gonna make him go any easier on Dean so Dean smothered down the smug smile that threatened to break out across his features and focused.

The prize was equidistant between himself and the enemy. He was taller, but his opponent was faster and was possessed of other considerable gifts which rendered Dean's substantial size advantage inconsequential.

His only chance was to catch him by surprise.

So, while the enemy was still momentarily distracted by his failed feint, Dean lunged across the table, but instead of reaching for the prize, he reached for the jacket of the enemy surging towards him and pulled him roughly into a kiss.

It was a hard kiss, firm and unyielding and after a moment of stunned inaction from the enemy, it was reciprocated.

By the time the two had pulled away, both Dean and his opponent were flushed and short of breath.

A lecherous smirk had begun to form on the enemy's face when his eyes flicked towards the table top and he realized that the prize was gone.

In a heartbeat his expression transformed from one of burgeoning lust to one of absolute outrage.

"Hey! You're not allowed to do that! That's cheating!"

Dean smiled smugly and brandished the prize, the last caramel candy, triumphantly in the air.

As he began to unwrap it, he scolded the Archangel lightly, "Oh what's the matter Gabriel? Jealous that you didn't think of it first?"

Gabriel crossed his arms and grumbled unhappily, "No, I'm just surprised that you'd fight so dirty."

That got a laugh out of Dean, especially coming from Gabriel of _**all**_ people.

Smugly tearing away the last of the wrapper, Dean quipped back, "Well you know what they say, 'there's no such thing as a fair fight, there's only fights you win and fights you lose.'"

Gabriel huffed and Dean popped the little confection into his waiting mouth.

Except it never got there. Instead, he was left swallowing air and when he looked up in confusion he saw Gabriel smiling happily and chomping on the candy with exaggerated relish.

This time it was Dean who exploded with indignation.

"Damn it Gabriel! You whammied it. That's-"

Gabriel smiled broadly and, adopting an insufferably patronizing tone, told Dean, "Now, now, now Dean. Don't get mad. Remember what they say, 'There's no such thing as fair fight, there's only fights you win and fights you lose.'"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away, "Man, screw you Gabriel."

Behind him, Gabriel laughed with delight and Sam, finally looking up from behind his computer sighed with exasperation and said, "Why are you even fighting? You both know Gabriel can summon up more of those whenever he wants. Why do you even play these stupid games?"

Gabriel looked incredulous for a moment and responded, "Because it's _**fun**_! _**Obviously.**_"

The way Gabriel drew out the word 'obviously' made Sam roll his eyes. Honestly, sometimes it was like hunting with twelve year olds on a sugar bender.

Then Dean had laughed and added, "Yeah Sammy, duh," and Sam had been forced to level Dean with an expression of the utmost distaste.

Deciding (for once) to err on the side of caution, Dean had risen from his seat and while shrugging on his jacket, he told Gabriel, "Come on Gabe, let's go chase down that lead before Sammy dunks you in holy oil or poisons my booze."

To Sam's utter delight, Gabriel stood and began to follow Dean out of the room.

Suddenly, Gabriel grinned sharply and announced that that was fine, but that _**he**_ was driving.

He'd vanished immediately after that and Sam had looked at Dean just in time to see an expression of pure horror distort his features before he swore loudly and went tearing after Gabriel like his life depended on it.

Through the thin plaster walls, Sam could hear Dean bellowing out threats as he ran.

With a smile and a shake of his head, Sam went back to his research and hoped, for the sake of all innocent motorists (and pedestrians), that Dean had gotten there in time.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, there you are my lovely ones. It's just a short and silly piece, but I hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are forever cherished! Be safe, be well and thanks for reading!


End file.
